Technical Field
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for a double-sided adhesive material and to an article provided with this double-sided adhesive material. In particular, the present invention relates to a manufacturing method for a double-sided adhesive material that can be used for attaching articles such as emblems, nameplates, and the like to a subject such as an automobile or the like, and also relates to an article provided with this double-sided adhesive material.
Related Art
Conventionally, when attaching an article such as an emblem, a nameplate, or the like to the chassis of an automobile, a method is used where one surface of double-sided adhesive tape is adhered to the article, the double-sided adhesive tape is cut to match the contour shape of the article, and then the other surface of the double-sided adhesive tape is adhered to the chassis. Alternatively, the double-sided adhesive tape may be punched out or cut to match the contour shape of the article, after which one surface of the double-sided adhesive tape is adhered to the article. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-80802 describes that “the acrylic foam adhesive that was obtained can be used as an industrial sealing agent, an adhesive, or the like in a roll shape, sheet shape, a punched out processed part, or a strap shape.”
Another method is to apply adhesive to the article using screen printing. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H1-297416 describes “screen printing is frequently used when a pressure sensitive adhesive layer is formed on a text, design, or other printing layer on a thin transfer printing sheet or the like, or when a pressure sensitive adhesive layer is provided for securing various types of operating panels of various instrument panels and electronic devices of an automobile or the like”.